


A Place To Call Home

by jarvis_ismy_copilot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Harry Potter-centric, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Young Harry Potter, continuation unlikely, dumbledore is good, he realizes his mistake early, mentions of abuse, one shot I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvis_ismy_copilot/pseuds/jarvis_ismy_copilot
Summary: "Who would want me?” Harry mumbled in a small voice, looking at his feet. “I’m a freak, right ?" [...]“Harry, my boy, you are neither a freak, nor unwanted by adults. There is absolutely nothing wrong with who or what you are, mind my words. [...] So do not worry, child, for everyone has a place in this world and it is time for you to take yours.”





	A Place To Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> It lives!
> 
> So yeah, after centuries of not posting anything I rise from the ashes to post this (most likely) one shot real quick. I have literally no idea if I'll write more to this. I mean, I *want* to, but I have this thing called "I can't write more than one shots or two shots at best" syndrome.
> 
> Life is hard, my dudes.
> 
> Anyways, not beta'd (beta? what's a beta? don't know, never heard of her).  
> Feedback is appreciated, but not the rude kind (if you have nothing nice to say, then shut up. I'm a Puff, what do you expect?).  
> Again, English? Not my first language. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes (or of any kind, really. Point them out to me and I'll correct them).
> 
> Until next time! *puts glasses on* *skateboards into the sun*

It was a normal day at Number Four, Privet Drive. The wind was but a gentle breeze in the hot summer air and the sun was shining brightly in the deep blue sky; nothing out of the ordinary for a normal day of July. Everything was exactly as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia liked it: extremely, utterly, boringly normal.

Until it wasn’t.

The day had started as usual for young, soon-to-be-6 Harry James Potter. He woke up at 6 in the morning and got out of his cupboard under the stairs as quietly as possible –the Dursleys were asleep and he should not, under any circumstances, wake them from their slumber. He slowly and quietly made his way to the cramped kitchen and opened the fridge, taking some eggs and bacon out. He then proceeded to make breakfast for the entire family, exactly as they each liked it, making sure not to burn or spill or drop a crumb lest he end up getting no breakfast at all. Afterwards, he made Uncle Vernon a cup of strong, dark coffee, Aunt Petunia some cheap, flavourless tea, and poured his cousin, Dudley, a glass of orange juice –although he did not know why he bothered, it would end up on his shabby, hand-me-down clothes or in his unruly, black hair anyway.

As everyone woke up and started coming down the stairs and filing into the kitchen, Harry retreated to a corner of the room, making himself invisible to the rest of the happy, ordinary family –they need not see the young boy so early in the morning to ruin whatever remnants from their dreams remained with them still.

Both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia closely inspected their food and drinks for any mishaps on his part but Harry had no reason for alarm –he had perfected their breakfast long ago and it was no longer a reason for starvation or beatings from either guardian. During the peaceful, normal meal, Harry had been summoned to the table by his cousin to refill his still full, untouched glass.

“But it’s still full, Dudley,” Harry had tried to protest but a stern look from his Aunt told him there was no getting out of this.

He carefully made his way to the table, knowing what was to come and dreading it, and surely enough, the contents of the glass were being emptied on his worn down shoes.

“Now it’s empty. Refill it,” Dudley said with a self satisfied smirk that left no room for arguments.

Poor Harry did as told and refilled his cousin’s glass before going to the bathroom and taking out his shoes for washing. However, no sooner had he poured water on them than the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon shouted at him to answer the door.

He wiped his hands hastily on a dirty towel and hurried down the stairs, stopping in front of the door. The boy had some difficulty reaching the doorknob but eventually succeeded, opening the door widely. The sight that welcomed him was a strange sight indeed.

In front of him stood three men and a woman –two young men, an old man whose beard reminded Harry of Father Christmas, and an old, stern looking woman. All of their eyes widened for a moment at the sight of him, except for the Father Christmas look alike (who smiled kindly down at Harry) but their reactions did not bother the boy, he was used to receiving odd looks from all kinds of people –his Aunt and Uncle said it was because he was a freak, like his parents.

He looked up at them expectantly but they continued to stare unblinkingly down at him, which gave Harry the opportunity to study them closely as well. One of the two younger men was tall, with long, black hair and was dressed in a pair of torn jeans and leather jacket which seemed to cover a bunch of tattoos if the small patch of skin which **could** be seen was anything to go by. He stared at Harry with a mixture of astonishment, happiness and a lingering, old but still not fully healed kind of pain.

The other man was shorter than the first one, but not by much. He had light brown hair which curled slightly at the ends and a set of long scars adorned his face. He was dressed more casually, a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt but something in his eyes told Harry that this was a very kind, but fierce man. He stared at Harry with the same look of pain as the dark haired man but he also looked concerned and wore an expression of slightly suppressed anger.

The only thing the young boy could notice when he looked at the old woman was the stern expression she wore on her face and the kindness in her eyes. She kept glancing from Harry to the old man and back at Harry again but he could not read her face.

Last but not least, the old man whose beard was the most noticeable aspect of his appearance was dressed in some odd looking robe which wasn’t a bathrobe but wasn’t a dress either, leaving the young lad confused. He wasn’t even looking at Harry anymore, but rather over his shoulder at what Harry realized after spinning around was Uncle Vernon, red faced and eyes bulging at the sight which had welcomed Harry in the first place.

“You !” Uncle Vernon bellowed, and Harry quickly got out of the doorway and made himself smaller in a corner.

“Me,” the old man answered in a calm voice with a twinkle in his eyes.

“What are you doing here ?! I thought we had an understanding !” Uncle Vernon all but shouted. His reaction did nothing to disturb the old man’s calm expression but did everything to further anger the other three. The dark haired man made to open his mouth but a look from the older one made him promptly shut it again.

“I believe we did, indeed. Keep young Harry Potter here and raise him as your own since you are his only living relative with the condition that you will not be bothered by our kind until the boy’s time to go to Hogwarts has come. However-“

“Don’t speak that name in my house !” Uncle Vernon rudely and angrily interrupted.

The man, however, did not seem to notice as he continued, “However, it seems like you did not keep your end of the deal.”

“What are you talking about, you old fool ?! Did we not give him a bed to sleep and a roof over his head ? Did we not feed him and clothe him ? What more should we have done ?” Uncle Vernon asked indignantly.

At this, the man raised one bushy, white eyebrow. “Did you now? Did you not punish the boy severely by hitting and beating him, by starving him and locking him up for things he could not help ? For things **any** 6 year old child could not help ?”

“Now wait a minute-“

“Did you not give him an old, worn out mattress to sleep on in a dark, dusty and moldy cupboard under your stairs while your child has not one, but **two** bedrooms all to himself ?”

“You have no right to-“

“Did you not allow the very same son to mock and hit and bully young Harry for not having parents of his own, for being who he is ? Did you not give him old, torn, too big clothes from his cousin and made him do chores no 6 year old **should** or **could** do ?

So no, Mister Dursley, I do not think we had an understanding. I have left this young boy in your and your wife’s care, trusting that a blood bond would thaw out your hearts and you would welcome Harry into your home, since you have a son his age no less. It seems I have been mistaken, as rarely as that happens, and it pains me to see that my mistake has cost this boy 6 years of his life and so much more.

Now, if you and your wife do not mind, I would like for Harry to pack his belongings and come with us, to live with his Godfather, a man who has proven more than capable of raising a child on his own, and at the very least, more than you two have.”

With that, the man strode in Harry’s direction and kneeled before him. The young boy flinched slightly when a hand made contact with his shoulder but as it remained there and nothing else he chanced a look at him.

“Hello, Harry. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I have come to take you from here and place you in the care of more fitting guardians.”

Harry looked puzzled for a moment as he tried to decipher the meaning behind those foreign, complicated words but as it clicked in his mind he looked up in surprise.

“You’re taking me away from here ?” he questioned in wonder and a hint of doubt in his voice.

“Is this not what you want, perhaps ?” the man retorted, the same twinkle from before returning to his eyes.

“No no no,” Harry rushed to reply. “I want to leave, I do ! It’s just..” he trailed off, unsure.

“What is it, Harry ? You can tell me,” Dumbledore pushed.

“Who would want me?” Harry mumbled in a small voice, looking at his feet. “I’m a freak, right ? Why would any grown-up want to take me in…?” he trailed off yet again. A pair of fingertips touched his chin and lifted Harry’s head up to look into the kind, blue eyes.

“Harry, my boy, you are neither a freak, nor unwanted by adults. There is absolutely nothing wrong with who or what you are, mind my words. What happened to you was terrible, both your parents’ deaths and your life so far, but believe me, my boy, when I tell you that better days are coming. You will be living with your Godfather, Sirius and his husband, your parents’ two best friends, from now on and they will love you and cherish you and take care of you as James and Lily would have, had they been alive today. So do not worry, child, for everyone has a place in this world and it is time for you to take yours.”

Harry looked at Dumbledore with hope shining bright in his eyes as his gaze drifted behind him to the two young men who Harry assumed were Sirius and his husband.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded at Harry, prompting him to go to them.

“Go on, Harry, my boy. Meet your new guardians. You can pack up afterwards.”

At this, Harry looked uncertain. “I don’t have anything to pack.”

A flash of surprise crossed his face. “Anything ? Not even a stuffed toy ?”

Harry shook his head. “I’m not allowed toys. Only Dudley is.”

Dumbledore’s eyes darkened but in them Harry could see understanding. “I see. Well, no matter. We shall leave as soon as you get acquainted with your Godfather and Remus then.”

Harry nodded and took a few steps towards the two men. They were in the middle of a heated discussion but stopped as soon as they noticed Harry looking at them uncertainly in apprehension.

“Uh, hi. I’m Harry,” he began, unsure of himself.

Tears welled up in both of their eyes and they gave Harry two watery smiles.

“Hello, Harry. We know who you are. I’m Sirius, your Godfather and your dad’s best friend,” said the dark haired man.

“And I’m Remus, your Godfather’s husband and your dad’s other best friend,” continued the scar covered man.

“Do you..Do you really want me ?” Harry asked, the hope in his eyes strong as ever.

Both of them let a gasp escape their mouths before they replied at the same time.

“Of course we do, why wouldn’t we ? You’re my Godson and James’ son !”

“Oh Harry, of course ! We wouldn’t want anything more !”

Harry’s heart swelled in his chest and started beating faster as a new, strange, warm feeling overcame him. His face broke out into a grin and before he realized what was happening he was enveloped in two pairs of arms. He soon realized he was being hugged. It was strange, since he had never experienced this before. He knew what hugging was, he had witnessed Dudley and Aunt Petunia hug all the time, as well as other children and their parents at kindergarten but no one had hugged him ever before.

He slowly wound his arms around the two men and hugged them back.

A cough from Dumbledore gained their attention and they broke apart.

“I believe it is time we took young Harry home, is it not ?”

“Yes, yes, of course,” replied Sirius. He looked down at Harry as he extended his hand towards him. “Well ?”

Harry grabbed his hand unsurely at first but held onto it more firmly as he exited the house he had lived in for the first 6 years of his life but which had never felt like home and left with his new guardians, never sparing the house on Number Four, Privet Drive another glance.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There’s Nothing In This World I Wouldn’t Do (Wolfstar)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305761) by [majesticdragonair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair)




End file.
